


Gamera: Guardian of the Multiverse

by TheLightdancer



Series: The Phoenix Multiverse [3]
Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightdancer/pseuds/TheLightdancer
Summary: In an alternate MonsterVerse the original civilization, the Empire of Fabled Atlantis, created artificial Titans as the apex of their society. When the King of Terror descended from the skies, the Last Hope, the Shadow of Evil, and the Phoenix of the South were all that were left of the old days. In the 1990s, an expedition to Himegami Island awakens the MonsterVerse to a truth well before 2014. Monsters are real. And the most ancient and dangerous of the breed are awakening.
Series: The Phoenix Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430596
Kudos: 4





	1. Atlantis Before the Fall

ATLANTIS, 14,000 years ago:

"Well, we've done it."

"Done what?"

"Made Gods."

"You damn fool, don't invoke what you can't control."

The first scientist, clad in the softer robes of the men of knowledge, laughed at the other, an old soldier prone to affect the armor of war.

"My friend, we already have the horns of plenty. Entire civilizations command the Titans as their patrons."

"Not all of them."

The first scientist scoffed.

"Yes, I know. The youngest of the Starbacks isn't controlled. Its father is, and it is the archetypal control for the rest of the Titans."

The second scientist smiled broadly as he continued:

"The stirrer of the Abyss all the same is a foolish thing to trust. It could at any point turn on us. We will need a being to control whatever else is there to be controlled."

With that he raised his hand, bejweled with orihalcon, and took into his hand a thing like a comma or a teardrop. In his hands an electric fire seemed to gleam from the thing to a point that it should have burned his hand.

The colossus that was above them suspended in bonds of immovable power moved then. It was godlike, there was no denying it. It, the lesser creatures akin to it as well. The monstrous Gyaos, made in homage to the Fire-Gods of the Volcanoes and the flying vermin now mercifully being pruned back to a single island. And the other, intended as a control for the control and to be left to dwell in shadow and slumber unless all else went wrong.

The thing resembled nothing so much as an enormous turtle, mountainous in bulk. Vaguely akin to the creature with a literal mountain on its back. Great tusks rose from its lower jaw, with a jutting chin protruding. The shell was enormous and bulky, only the super-science that could control other Titans could hold its weight, and even then the immovable object showed hints of movability. Without it four limbs extended. Great paws vaguely akin more to hands than the generic fins of sea turtles or feet of tortoises, wicked dagger-like 'bones' from its elbows. Colossal elephantine feet vaguely akin to that of the Starbacks, the mightiest of all the Titans save the parasites that preyed on them.

As the energy gleamed, the scientist's proclamation of triumph was drowned out by the high-pitched, far too much so for the size of the thing held there, elephantine roar.

"Behold the last hope, Gamera!"

THE DEPTHS OF THE SEA:

The being that future generations would come to call Godzilla continued to gnaw on the corpse of one of the creatures trying to drive his species to extinction. They were a sufficient meal for a time, though he preferred others. Alone among Titans, his kind and a kind of being that were most akin to the little things in the teeming cities in appearance, were not subject to their control. Nor like the Divine Moths exercising it. He could not bring himself to trust those things, they wielded the little creatures as proxies and did so gleefully. His innate connection to the Earth led him to sense its turmoil and tumult. Something monstrous had been done, an act of hubris that would bring within the dawn of a later era a monster that would topple them all. He did not know this then, nor that the wake of the energetic output to develop the artificial Titans had pulsed in space, drawing the attention of a voyager cast out from its homeworld for being excessively weak by its standards.

Light gleamed. It twinkled. Food. Prey. Battle.

Slowly, by degrees, the thing tilted its motion within the vacuum that was so improbable to later scientists. The Great Devourer, The One Who was Many, the future Hydra and Zmey, moved toward a planet unsuspecting what awaited it.

Only the mental presence of the being later generations would dub Mothra and the first Empire called the Great Queen of the Stars detected a hint of its coming in dreams. Dreams and what would begin as a kind of friendship rooted in a great lie that would become an enmity yet to be born.

Mothra could not trust the Exiles. The entities future generations would term Godzillas, most of them, were patrons and allies and Dagon the King, or equivalent thereof, of all the Titans. The one that would put its stamp on the name was a stripling, alone and isolated. And with it the only other one akin to it the creatures that were called the Wild Men. They were not men at all, but the only entities that future generations would call Primates that attained true Titan power. The Exile and the King of Skull Island, the future realm where the last of the entities would live and the center of their ways were the closest of friends for a time.

He had nowhere else to go. The future's wheel turned. Humanity had committed a grievous insult that would begin to jostle its friendship with the Titans, a harvest long in the sowing and swift in the felling.

Mothra's priestesses alone among humanity in its Golden Age knew trouble when the Devourer turned in space and Gamera took its first breath.

It would not be long before the rest of humanity understood the nature of that trouble and unease.


	2. From the Sky shall come the King of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first encounter with the monster Gamera, Godzilla nurses his wounds on a distant shore. Ghidorah arrives on Earth, and future enemies find themselves friends.

THE FUTURE SKULL ISLAND:

Godzilla rested against a mountain, his breathing pained. What he had sensed those long years ago had awoken when he had come near a coastal settlement. He was trying once again to call to his fellow Titans and then there had been an eerie silence. A whirring....thing....had moved in a circular pattern of blazing fire and Godzilla raised himself out of the ocean's embrace to stare in utter bemusement. It had landed just as he did in the ocean, the impact producing a wave that ravaged the coastline. It was a Titan, of a sort, or so it seemed at first but he realized what it was as he stared more deeply into the glassy eyes of thing.

He snarled; _Abomination._

It made no effort to communicate with him besides opening its mouth for a high-pitched piercing elephantine roar of challenge, at first, and then it spoke in a dull, half-alive sense:

_You are rogue. Go now, while I still allow it._

For one as mighty as one of his kind, to be told to depart by an Abomination was unthinkable and Godzilla had lunged at it, trying to draw it under water only for it to draw its head back as the caged energy of starlight pulsed from gut to throat and then Godzilla got his first experience with a plasma fireball in the face. Godzilla had not yet had much experience in fighting his fellow Titans, but the Abomination was tailor made to do just this. It roared again and moved forward in a blurring motion of fangs and claws and plasma, the tusks ripping into his gills after an hour of tussling and Godzilla wailed in pain, before leaving, remaining above the waters as his gills healed. 

In desperation he came to the island of those neither beasts nor humans, and one of them had waited for him as he made landfall.

His kind and theirs were not friends, but they were prideful nearly as much as he, and they did not wish enslavement by humans either. It was squatting and its gaze bored into his:

You wish to come to our island.

It was not a question, more of a rhetorical statement but Godzilla answered anyway by raising himself up.

The creature stood up, a shock on its face that was eeriely human.

What did this to you?

Abomination. I simply wish to heal. Please......

And with that the elder beat its chest and gave a warning to its troop to leave the Starback alone to heal, which was done, and it was welcome. And one of many grudges against this kind of pseudo-Titan Godzilla would hold into millions of years. for the manner in which it was given. But the respite did give him time to heal, and Godzilla humbled himself by bowing in gratitude, something welcomed with a surprisingly friendly expression and gesture from the other entity that made Godzilla for a moment feel ashamed of his reliance on pride.

Leaving Skull Island unphased, the Skullcrawlers as yet creatures of the Under-realm, prey for creatures like Godzilla that found them the most delicious food short of the parasites, Godzilla swam to the north, to a place future generations would call the Ogasawara Islands, now healed and the first scars of centuries forming on his body. Godzilla looked at the sky, wondering what if anything his father Dagon would make of what had happened to him.

As the event proved, Dagon had not taken the Abomination's presence well, but when it returned with his son's blood and scales on its tusks, for a moment he forgot his carefully honed reliance on humanity and had charged the entity. It was made to fight Titans par excellence, but it was as inexperienced as his son, where Dagon.....Dagon had greeted it with a beam of the power within him in the face, then bodyslammed it on its back, releasing more beams and hurling his tail upon it with the full weight of his body. The thing demonstrated the power of flight in a way that left him unbalanced, then landed just in front of him.

_One will be all you get._

Human expressions, communication. From the Titan-song of a being like him. it was disgusting. Dagon's defeat of it had humbled it, one of the few true defeats the Titan-killer would come to know. 

ATLANTEAN COLONY IN THE PACIFIC/MU:

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

Their eyes turned to an entity that rested in a kind of torpor. The rulers of Atlantis would not be pleased with the experiment, a modification of the Gyaos genome and structure to produce a creature with tendrils that fattened like vampires from the blood of Titans the way the Jinshin-Mushi did, a Ryuseicho. The Demon of Blood. Phoenix of the South against the Turtle of the North. There were other creatures, too, the entity future generations would call Methuselah was the Heavenly King of the West and an entity called Barugon the creature of the East. 

Barugon, like the Obake, was a curiosity in the ranks of Titans to match only the son of Dagon. There were rules Titans usually obeyed but these entities defied them with near supernatural traits, like Titans really were the gods of the old tales. The Ryuseicho was meant to be a control for the control. They prayed heavily that it would forever remain in deep slumber.

Technology had become greatly advanced, aided by the Horns of Plenty and the elements of Titans and their carcasses. It was just advanced enough to have a very primitive radar, and that radar detected.....something.

OUTER ATMOSPHERE:

The One Who Was Many looked down at the new world, drool coming from its three mouths. Ichi spoke to the others:

_Food._

San looked at them.

_Must we do this, brothers?_

The other two heads briefly looked at it.

_This......the fighting is boring, after a while. I feel others like us, the first since......since it. Let us see what kind of entities they are, first._

With that Ichi and Ni looked at each other in turn, and Ichi blinked, giving a sigh in the sense that the One Who Is Many would do.

_Very well. We shall see what there is to see._

A living storm descended on the planet, traversing just at the edge of the Mu radar field. It registered as a monstrously large blip, and its signal was UNKNOWN UNKNOWN UNKNOWN.

OGASAWARA ISLANDS:

Godzilla would regret many things in later years, among them the rancour of a friendship lost and the hope for something that seemed like it could have been but would never be. He would rue that an entity wormed its way into loneliness and made its presence the more visibly felt, a false kind of what Mothra would later give a truer version to him, as her kind did to his father and to others like him. Something was coming from the sky, its presence wrapped in vast thunderclouds. From the skies the great destroyer came, wrapped in something not quite pyroclastic nor a hurricane but that gave Godzilla a true foreboding and a sense of fear that the creature he'd encountered had never done.

It landed with a thunderous impact that nearly jostled Godzilla from his feet. The stormclouds passed, for a moment, and he found himself gazing a creature taller relative to him at this point than it would be centuries later, with the nuclear energy he was fed giving him greater height and strength.

Godzilla's golden eyes looked outward and six eyes focused straight on him. It was the thing that spoke first in a triple voice of hypnotic power, wings splayed outward in a sign of awesome scale and power: 

_What are you?_

Before Godzilla could answer, two wailing sounds met them, as Godzilla whirled, alive to the danger. A pair of parasites, a male and a female, the monsters that he knew were dangerous and had seen the carcass of his grandfather devoured by them as a child, the creatures storming toward him. Ghidorah looked at them closely, then Ichi smiled with something that was not friendly. 

Interesting. Perhaps an opportunity even. They had known friendship once with an entity of claws of steel and a beak likewise and that wondrous blood-reaper on its gut, perhaps this one too....

Blue energy began to thrum up from Godzilla's tail, as Ghidorah looked at it fascinated, and decided as the creatures stormed toward Godzilla to side with him, lightning beginning to draw through his own throats, the fiendish power that had laid low worlds and the Titans on them gathering.


End file.
